


That Last One

by hedduh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedduh/pseuds/hedduh
Summary: When asked about Sugawara Koushi, most people would say that he’s a good kid. He’s dependable, approachable, warm and compassionate. He attends classes regularly, maintains good grades, goes home to visit his family on the holidays, and always tries to be there for his friends.It’s that last one that always seems to bite him in the ass.





	That Last One

**Author's Note:**

> College AU in which Suga and Oikawa attend the same University.

Daydreaming in his favorite booth at the coffee shop, Suga is unprepared for the feeling of someone sliding in next to him to plaster themselves against the line of his body. Startled, he looks down to find a hand pressed to his chest and slowly making its way up to wrap long fingers around the nape of his neck. His eyes trace the path of an arm back to its owner and meet the sparkling brown eyes of one Oikawa Tooru.

“Suga-chan,” he whispers, “smile like you just saw a kitten fall asleep.”

Suga’s brows dip in confusion as Oikawa waits expectantly. “What? Why?”

“Come _on_ , you’re just sitting here being all boring anyway,” he huffs. “Just do it.”

“You’re not a kitten, though. Or sleeping,” he argues, reaching up to tap at the fingers still holding him. “Really, what are we doing?”

“ _Suga-chan_ ,” he whines, retracting his hand, “don’t you trust me?”

Met with nothing but a raised brow, Oikawa changes tack, gripping his shirt lightly and bringing out the puppy dog eyes. “Suga-chan,” he drawls, “I’m being _stalked_. You’ll help me won’t you?”

That gets his attention. ”Who’s stalking you?” he asks, subtly surveying the area for suspicious persons.

“The girl over by the door,” he explains. “The one who’s trying to take sneaky pictures of me.”

“Hmm,” Suga hums, catching sight of a pretty brunet with a phone in her hands. “And have you asked her to stop?”

“Of course I have,” he sighs. “She’s relentless.” 

“And what do you think I can do about it?” he asks, studying Oikawa’s face.

“Convince her to give up,” he replies. Like it’s just that easy.

“How?”

“Well, _obviously_ you’re going to be my boyfriend,” he declares, rolling his eyes like Suga is being purposefully ignorant.

Suga’s brows furrow as he searches Oikawa’s face for some sign that he’s joking. _Wow, he’s not_. “Um… I don’t think fake dating is the best way to solve this problem,” he warns. “Don’t you watch movies? Something always goes wrong.”

Oikawa’s mouth drops open, incredulous in the face of this logic. “Really?” he shrieks, “ _that’s_ your argument?” Straightening his back and crossing his arms, he lifts his chin and looks determinedly in Suga’s eyes. “Well if you won’t fake date me, then I guess we’ll just have to date for real,” he declares.

Suga’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes go wide. “Is that a strategy or a confession?”

“Both?” He answers, sounding unsure.

Glimpsing a hopeful look in Oikawa’s eyes, Suga can’t help the teasing smirk pulling at his lips. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Frowning, his head tilts as he considers the question. “Why _wouldn’t_ I want Suga-chan to be my boyfriend?”

“If you’re asking me to list my bad qualities, you’re asking the wrong person,” he shrugs. “I’m sure I don’t actually have any.”

Laughing lightly at the flippant response, Oikawa tugs at the front of Suga’s t-shirt. “So? Boyfriends?”

Suga bites at his bottom lip to keep his smile in check and nods. 

“Really?” he asks, receiving another nod. “Really, really?”

Suga huffs a laugh. “Really, really.”

Oikawa smiles wide, walking his fingers playfully up Suga’s chest to boop his nose before slouching down and snuggling back into his side. “Now kiss my nose and then my forehead.”

Closing his eyes and humming contentedly when Suga complies, he brushes his fingers over the leg pressed firmly against his own. “Now put your arm around me and drink your coffee while I plan our first date.” 

“This isn’t our first date?” Suga asks as he repositions himself.

Scandalized, Oikawa gasps and brings a hand to his chest. “ _Kou-chan_ , I would never treat an angel like you to anything less than the most perfect, romantic date in the history of all dates!”

Suga smiles and gives him a quick squeeze. “Of course not, what was I thinking?”

Missing the teasing lilt to Suga’s voice, or ignoring it entirely, Oikawa pats his leg and quips “At least you can admit when you’re wrong,” before he starts laying out a plan for their upcoming date.

Later, when they’re getting ready to leave, Suga does a quick scan of the tables by the entrance. “Oh, she’s gone.”

Oikawa reaches over to take Suga’s hand as they head outside. “Who’s gone?”

_____

When asked about Sugawara Koushi, most people would say that he’s a good kid. He’s dependable, approachable, warm and compassionate. He attends classes regularly, maintains good grades, goes home to visit his family on the holidays, and always tries to be there for his friends. 

Though, when asked his opinion, Oikawa dubs him clever, playful and charming. Refreshing. He works hard at school, he's always quick-witted, deceptively strong and a great motivator. He is loving and kind, and every type of beautiful… And he's always there when Tooru needs him.

It’s that last one that always seems to bite him in the ass.


End file.
